The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Conventionally, software testing has been provided by executing a particular test case (i.e. scenario, such as a scenario within an application, webpage, code, etc.) and validating a result of the execution. Unfortunately, techniques for generating test cases and executing tests in association with such test cases have been limited. For example, test cases are generally written manually based on an individual's determination that there is a scenario which is desired to be tested. When the scenario changes, such as when a new feature is added which affects the scenario, the test case must be manually changed or a new test case written. As another example, test executions are generally run serially to ensure that prerequisites for a test to be run (i.e. where such prerequisites are associated with another test) are completed, for allowing successful execution of the test.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling the automation of test case generation and scheduling to improve efficiency in a testing environment.